icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
Niranda
Niranda is the pairing of Nathan Kress and Miranda Cosgrove. iSaved Your Life, an episode featuring Miranda and Nathan kissing in the promos, got 11.2 million viewers, more than any other iCarly episode. Niranda Moments *In People magazine featuring iCarly, Miranda and Nathan admit they play video games all the time together even though Miranda isn't as skilled as Nathan. *Miranda tells People magazine the costar who is the earliest on set is Nathan. * Nathan and Miranda are seen together at her sixteenth birthday party. * Nathan wished Miranda a happy birthday and said she was awesome in a video. * In one of the commercials shown for the premiere of "iCarly" on Nickelodeon, during the world-premiere of "Drake and Josh: Really Big Shrimp", Miranda says that Nathan Kress (Freddie) is in love with her. Nathan denies it, but Miranda playfully keeps saying that he does. * On his blog page, Dan Schneider said that he'd cast Nathan as a minor character in the episode of "Drake & Josh" titled "Battle of Panthatar", where he Nathan played a young kid who was actually flirting with Megan (Miranda Cosgrove). However, Dan deleted out the scene with Nathan because he wanted to save his tv debut for iCarly, but he said that you can still see him in the episode, and sometimes, his character is shown near Megan. * Nathan and Miranda act like "good sports" according to Dan when he went up to Miranda and asked her to stick her finger up Nathan's nose and when he asked Nathan if Miranda can sitck her finger up his nose. * In the January 2010 Tiger Beat issue, Nathan and Miranda said they were both nervous at first when they heard about the kiss, but once they did it was no big deal. Nathan adds "I chewed a lot of gum and we joked about having a bad breath contest!" * Dan hints that both of them enjoyed their kissing scenes in iSaved Your Life very much by saying things such as "A lot of Carly/Freddie kissing. Nathan and Miranda didn't seem to mind" or "Not a bad way to make a living?" :) * While taking poster promos for the third season of iCarly, Nathan and Miranda take a picture together. *During a Nickelodean slime shoot (included in the Season 1 Volume 2 DVD), Nathan and Miranda are shown playing around after getting slimed. *During a behind the scenes extra of the making of iGo To Japan on the Season 2 Volume 1 DVD, Miranda describes an incident where she was going up to tell Nathan something, but the person was Nathan stunt double. Miranda said she was glad she didn't embarass herself. * Nathan and Miranda are featured in a behind the scenes shoot posted by fanlalatv on Youtube. Miranda is all giggly do to the fact that Nathan is in a leather jacket for a photo. * Dan took pictures of them together and posted them online. * Nathan prefers brunettes and rock/pop music. Two characteristics of Miranda. * Nathan describes Miranda as a composed individual. *In the newest issues of Tiger Beat magazine, there are mini posters of Nathan and Miranda together with signatures. *Miranda says that her favorite episode of iCarly would be ISaved Your Life on her Facebook chat. *At the 2010 KCA, a reporter Ciara Bravo said this on an update: "Are you watching Miranda now? This an awesome performance! She's bringin it. Did you know that she told Ryan Seacrest the song is about a real guy, but he doesn't even know? She also said he is kinda famous and he's her age. Could it be Nathan Kress? Fingers crossed." :) . Niranda Twitter Moments *From @MirandaBuzz ''to ''@bruindude92: Congrats on CSI! I love that show! *Reply from @bruindude92 to @MirandaBuzz: ''thanks :) I'll post up when it airs. I'm pretty sure it's sometime in March. Hope you're having a great break. *'Note:' Despite the fact Nathan and Miranda are not following each other at this time, they still talk about and/or talk to each other on Twitter. Niranda mentions on Twitter *@MirandaBuzz Sick :( but I still had a fun day! I broke a glass window in a scene and I exercised with Nathan. I'm on my way home 4 chicken soup. *@bruindude92 dang. Miranda just stuck her finger up my nose for a segment. Pretty gross for both of us!! haha. Niranda Sites *NirandaFan- A Twitter page for the fans of Niranda (rivals the JathanFan Twitter page). NirandaFan is followed by the real Miranda Cosgrove(@MirandaBuzz). There are 112 followers. Orignally created by heyramsey. *Miranda and Nathan Facebook-For the fans of Nathan Kress and Miranda Cosgrove along with Carly Shay and Freddie Benson fans. Currently there are 70 Niranda/Creddie fans on this Facebook page. List of Niranda shippers on Twitter *shadicoy *jasmineeve *ProjectNICK *CreddieShipper *nirandafan *danwarp *fbnk_luv '''and more' List of Niranda shippers that Miranda (@MirandaBuzz) follows on Twitter: *shadicoy -A member of Niranda/Creddie Fans that knows technology. *jasmineeve - Makes Niranda/Creddie graphics, & icons. *fbnk_luv -Has written Niranda fanfiction and made Niranda icons. *nirandafan - The Twitter page for Niranda fans. Originally made by heyramsey *danwarp - The creator of iCarly. Niranda Fanfiction So Confused-'And you were meant for me...' ''Yeah Carly for Freddie. Not her for him. Written by fbnk_luv on LJ. So Confused Too-"Come on fuzzy. I'm not that bad at kissing." Sequel to ''So Confused. ''Written by fbnk_luv on LJ. Finally I See-"He's hurting you and he made you cry. That's a federal crime in my book." Conclusion to the ''So Confused trilogy. Written by fbnk_luv on LJ. Practice Makes Perfect-''Both would agree that was the best practice either ever had of any kind. ''Written by XxCreddieShipperxX on LJ. Only Time Will Tell-It does not matter whether you wished me or not but it matters to me if I don’t wish you, Happy Birthday. Written by maybecreddie on LJ. Hold On To You-''This all added up to loving baking with Miranda, because they got sugar and flour everywhere and it always ended with cinnamon-tasting kisses and flour on their noses and their cheeks pink from laughing. ''Written by fbnk_luv on LJ. '''NOTE: '''More Niranda fanfiction can be found at Creddie Fans Niranda Videos *DanWarp posted a video on Youtube with Nathan and Miranda saying "Maybe" over and over. Since then other Youtube users have reposted the same video. *A new video posted on Youtube by fanlalatv features Nathan and Miranda in a behind the scenes shoot. thumb|300px|left|Nathan and Miranda-"Maybe"thumb|300px|right|A behind the scenes shoot featuring Nathan and Miranda. Category:Pairings